


Thirty-One First Kisses

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU_gust_2020, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crime, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Futuristic, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Private Detectives, Alternate Universe - Professional Rivals, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Single Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo parlour, Alternate Universe - Treasure Hunter, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: Whether they’re in space, Beauxbatons Academy, or Wimbledon, Harry and Severus always kiss.Or: a great many situations in which Severus and Harry get together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Thirty-One First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the write-100-AU-words-throughout-August challenge (whoops! Did it all today! I have no self-restraint)
> 
> I can't re-Tumblr it as I don't have an account, but [here is the post](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per).

_University of Oxford, 2031_

"Sev!" Harry barges in without knocking, and Severus looks up from his holoscreen. "Is it true? You're leaving?"

Severus raises his eyebrows. "The first I've heard of it. Are they getting rid of me?"

"Jim said you were the new Dean of Corpus Christi. Is it true?"

"Jim is referring to Seb. Seb Lewis. I have no plans to leave."

Harry sags in relief.

Severus smirks. "It seems you are not taken with the idea, and I live to please."

Harry blushes red. It's quite fetching.

"Blimey. Er. Well..."

"Join me for a drink, later. We can celebrate my non-promotion."

****

_St. Mungo’s, 1998_

Severus awakens, certain that he must be in hell. His throat is in agony. Every breath is. Potter (which one? Is this a hallucination?) snores next to him.

When he wriggles his toes to check they still work, the boy stirs at the movement. He rubs his eyes, and stares at him dazedly. A boy with Lily's eyes.

Severus is baffled when Harry's soft, gentle lips meet his.

The pain in his throat ebbs away, and Harry winces and massages his own throat.

Severus feels lightheaded at the implication.

Harry sees the shock in his eyes. "Um, sir? We're soulmates."

****

_Order Headquarters, 2064_

As the most experienced and powerful wizards in the Order of the Phoenix, they are put forward to renew the ward stones in the bowels of Edinburgh Castle.

The very second their magic touches the stone, the stone turns white, the shockwave of the magic slamming their backs against the wall.

“Well. That’s strange,” says Eddie, frowning at his notes.

Bill frowns. “Is that…love magic?”

“You’re the ward expert, Weasley,” Severus grumbles.

Harry grimaces. “I don’t suppose there’s such a thing as…unrequited love magic?”

“No…” Severus says.

Eddie hisses, “They’re finally having a moment!” and pulls Bill out the room

****

_Once upon a time, in a land far away_

"There you are, Mr. Potter."

Harry hands over four pieces of silver, and takes the potion. "Thanks so much. I’m sure the pixie will be fine. Your brews are legendary! Though perhaps you could come ‘round…"

"You are too kind." Severus inclines his head. “I can check on the patient after I close...?"

That evening, Severus knocks on the door of Harry's cottage, still breathless at the memory of Harry’s beaming smile.

"You came!"

"Are you surprised?"

"I didn't think you would."

Harry's holding a barrel of apples. "Please, will you sit with me? My orchard is very pleasant today."

****

_Heaven, 2084_

Harry has been dying for a while. When he arrives, he greets his parents then goes straight to Severus.

"Severus! You're here!"

He looks down at his body, aglow with stardust, and says, "Apparently."

"I knew it. I knew you would be.” The boy (not a boy?) flings his arms around Severus’s neck, then pulls away. “I feel like I've been waiting for you my whole life. "

Severus reaches out a finger to trace Harry's scar. (Decades in heaven will change a man).

"You haven't changed one bit. Can I kiss you?"

Severus splutters.

"I didn't hear a 'no.’"

****

_Wetherspoons Pub near the Royal Free Hospital, 2025_

"So, what’s next, Dr. Snape? Spain? A long, gay cruise? Golf club membership?" Harry grins.

They’re at the front. “Let me get you a drink. Cloudy cider, right?"

"Right," Severus says. "Well—I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"But you're retired! Surely you've been dreaming of all this free time for years. Hospital waiting lists have never been longer."

"Actually, no. I haven't. "

"...Oh."

Severus is staring at Harry's lips. Too much cider.

"Well…if you're free, which it sounds like you are…you could come over on Saturday. And I can find you something to do."

“That would be agreeable.”

****

_Cokeworth, 1976_

When there’s a hammering at the door, his dad roars, "Fuck off!”

Sev flings open the door. "Harry!"

"You're back!"

"C'mon, then." He grins and jerks his head. "Tell me everything."

They sit under the willow tree, their private haven. Harry's brought sandwiches, and tea, and Severus's favourite snacks that he can't get at Durmstrang.

"Not much has happened that I didn’t write to you about," Sev says.

They chew their sandwiches in silence for a while.

"I wish you were at Hogwarts with me,” Harry blurts out.

“Only a year ‘til we’ve finished with school.”

“Can I kiss you?”

****

_Aberdeen, 2005_

Potter is once again in his living room.

"I don't see how I can help."

"You could phase into a crow or something,” Harry suggests. “Then sneak in as an ant."

Severus frowns.

"Precognition isn't very useful, is it," Harry says with a crooked smile.

"Don't be obtuse. It is very useful. Just not...in the present moment."

"Can I come with you, for most of the way? You could shift into a horse, or something."

"Absolutely not. You may wait here."

Of course, Harry is not easily dissuaded, and waits nearby with blankets and tea.

He had foreseen their kiss.

****

_Nightingale Palace, 1941_

"Potter?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Meet me at the stables after I’ve taken high tea. Prepare Artax and Bruce."

Potter bows.

They ride to a creek, and dismount to let their horses drink.

The dappled sunlight passing through the leaves make Potter’s green eyes sparkle.

Severus is caught staring, so clears his throat and looks away. The man continues to gaze at him, then looks away and hangs his head.

"Tell me why you remain a bachelor, Potter."

If he is startled by this question, it doesn't show.

"There is someone…but they wouldn’t be interested."

“I can’t imagine such a scenario.”

****

_The South China Sea, 1657_

Potter comes in with a flagon and pipe.

"Good.” Severus replaces his spyglass. “Put them on the side."

When Potter goes to leave, Severus says, "You could join me tonight."

"S-sir?"

"I've seen you watching me. Do you want to stay in my cabin?"

Potter's eyes are wide.

"If I misspoke, forgive me, and speak of it no more."

He still hasn't moved.

"For God's sake, lad, speak."

Potter fiddles with his doublet, before he says at long last, "Aye. I would. Like that."

Severus smirks. “Well, strike my colours.”

Potter stands boldly when Severus approaches. He tastes of rum.

****

_Longview Farm, 1921_

Severus wakes up to a hammering at his door. "Fire!"

Later, he rests on the ground, chest heaving. He gratefully takes a swig of water from Harry.

"You're a life-saver. Thank you,” Harry says. "Would've lost a lot more grain if you hadn't—"

"It's fine."

"Seriously, thank you." With a jolt, Severus realises Harry's hand now covers his. "I'd be lost without you. Truly."

Gentle fingers examine Severus’s forearm. "You're hurt!" Harry says. "C'mon, let's get you back up to the house. "

"Are you going to kiss it better?"

Harry looks shocked, yet says, "If you'll let me."

****

_Missing, 1944_

"They’ll come soon. I'm sure of it," Harry whispers.

It’s been a very long time since he’s seen Harry's green eyes, or his smile, or his black hair. However, if there was any light, he's sure he wouldn't see hopelessness in Harry’s gaze.

"Yes.”

Harry huddles nearer, and Severus tuts when Harry curls his chilly toes around Severus's.

"You are a colossal pain."

"I'm sorry you're stuck here with me."

"Did I say I wanted to be stuck with anyone else?"

He can feel Harry’s answering smile against his skin.

Severus traces his nose down Harry’s cheek. Then, they kiss.

****

_Litchfield Recording Studio, 2002_

"What the fuck is this?" Severus slams down the _Daily Mail_.

"What?" Harry squints at the tabloid. "None of this is true," he mutters. He throws his headphones on the desk. "None of this is fucking true!"

Severus pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. The nominations close soon, so perhaps it might be worth doing that interview—"

“I quit.”

"What?" Severus's head snaps up.

"I'm only here cos I want to see you every day. And you treat me like shit, so it isn't worth it."

Harry stands when he sees the soft expression on Severus’s face.

****

_Hogwarts Dungeons, 2007_

Severus props Harry up with more pillows. Supporting the back of Harry’s head, he pours Blood-Quenching Potion down his throat.

Some colour tinges his cheeks. Harry’s eyes no longer sparkle with defiance, and he looks so tired.

Severus moves to stand up, but before he can do so, Harry grasps his wrist.

“Severus…”

He comes nearer, to better hear the man.

"Thank you. You bring me life."

Harry doesn’t leave his rooms for many weeks.

Severus allows Harry to trace his lips with questing fingers, allows him to clamber into his lap, allows him to hold Severus whilst he sleeps.

****

_Professor Potter's Office, 1998_

"Enter," Harry calls.

The boy enters his office and shuts the door.

"Ah, Mr. Snape." Harry smiles broadly and sits back in his seat. "Congratulations on your excellent N.E.W.T. scores. I'm very proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you, sir."

"Are you here to say goodbye?"

"Er," Snape says, fiddling with his sleeve. "I'm starting my Potions Mastery in London…" He almost continues, then blushes.

Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Never mind. It was nothing."

"Severus?"

He looks back from the door.

"Fortune favours the bold.” Harry smirks. “I look forward to hearing from you in due course."

****

_Islington Rare Curiosities, 1921_

"Four pounds and eighteen shillings," Severus offers.

"Deal!" Harry says.

"Iron Age. A remarkable find," Severus says, bringing the silver cups closer to his monocle.

"I hope we find more!"

"I'm certain you will. You seem to get whatever you put your mind to."

"Not everything, Mr. Snape," Harry says with a crooked smile.

He gets to his feet and replaces his straw hat.

"When will I see you again, Mr. Potter?"

“A few more months, I reckon. Have you ever considered coming on a dig?"

"With you?"

Curiously, Harry blushes. "Yes."

Severus swallows. "I’ve imagined it.”

“Oh. I see.”

****

_Hampshire Fire and Rescue Service, 2004_

"Hi!"

"Hello." Severus looks up from checking the oil.

"I saw you put your name down to do the talk on Monday."

"I did."

"I didn't think you liked doing the school talks."

"I don't."

"Oh."

Severus slams the bonnet of the fire engine and turns to face Harry, wiping his hands on a rag, not meeting his eyes.

He has said too much.

"I've rewritten some of the talk,” Harry says. “Since we're giving it together, do you, er, want to look over it after our shift?"

There is no reason why they cannot look at it now. "Yes."

****

_Beverly Hills USA, 2009_

Sev puts his arms around Harry, opens the door of the limousine, and shoulders them through the paparazzi crowds.

When the gates clang shut behind them, Harry straightens up, leans against the towering wall, and takes his cap off. "Phew! Thanks, Sev."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want to start the barbecue?"

Severus never says no to Harry. "Yes."

"You don't have, to you, y'know, humour me all day. It gets boring, when people just say 'yes' all the time."

"Would you prefer me to take charge, Mr. Potter?"

Harry raises his eyebrows and checks his Rolex. "You've got two hours."

****

_Shipleigh Park, 1864_

Jones adjusts Severus’s cravat and top hat. Severus nods, and his valet opens the door. “Enjoy your day with Mr. Potter, sir.”

“Thank you, Jones.”

He visits Mr. Potter every day.

At first, he required a course of intensive sessions in bridge.

Then, he visited to share cigars that Harry had brought back from India.

At the end of each evening, Harry elicits a promise that Severus will visit the following day.

Today, when they are sat on the bench in the walled garden, Harry’s little finger brushes his own. His heart thrums, and they are totally alone. They kiss.

****

_The Midlands Veterinary Group, 2004_

The first time Severus met Harry, it was when he brought in Fang for microchipping and vaccinations.

“There is a new class starting tomorrow night. I’ve got a puppy and will be attending myself.”

“That’s a high recommendation, then. Aren’t you the most senior vet here?”

Severus inclines his head. “This is my practice.”

He removes his gloves, then shows Harry and Baxter out.

At the end of the training class, Harry asks, “Will your wife bring Timmy next week?”

It’s not subtle, so Severus isn’t either.

“I’m single.”

“Let’s take these out for a walk, then.”

“Yes. Let’s.”

“Great!”

****

_International Space Station, 2030_

"I'm bored," Harry says. "What shall we have for tea?"

"You know full well that on Thursdays it’s Kung Pao chicken."

"And sticky toffee pudding."

"And sticky toffee pudding."

"We should probably check the equipment again."

Severus always follows Harry's lead.

"Want to listen to music in the bunk?" Harry asks.

"After we exercise."

"Yeah. After."

"Yes."

"Sev?"

"Mm?"

"I like being stuck here. With you."

"I'm twenty years your senior. We are four hundred kilometres from earth.”

"So?"

"Don't start something you can't escape from."

Nobody is around, so Harry murmurs into his ear, "I don't want to escape."

****

_London, 1999-2005_

Their first kiss is witnessed by Ministry officials, in the antechamber off the Love Room, during their arranged bonding ceremony. Harry looks incredible, lit by the oculus above them.

They don't really share the second kiss, because Harry thinks Severus is asleep. It's so gentle, it could've been a dream.

Their third kiss is under the mistletoe, but Harry laughs it off.

In the early days, they didn’t meet often. They're expected to dance together at Ministry balls, and when Harry kisses him in front of the camera flashbulbs, Severus deepens it, so Harry knows it's not just for show.

****

_Hemingworth Security, 2015_

"You declined the bonus," Severus says.

Harry jerks his head up from his laptop and yawns. Phone tower reports litter his desk, and Severus takes a map from Harry's hands.

"Yeah. You did most of the work. I only caught them because of something you said earlier, and it struck a bell."

Severus raises his eyebrows. “You're a good investigator, H."

"You should call me Harry.”

"Harry."

It feels like a profession of love. In some ways, it is.

"L says you're retiring. Is it true?"

"No."

"Good. You’re too young to retire. And I need you.”

“Is that so?”

****

_Bedfordshire, 2004_

"My calf feels funny."

Harry leaps up onto the physio table.

Severus ignores the sweat glistening on his torso, and mercifully has a good excuse to run his hands down Harry's legs. He tries not to linger overlong. "How long were you training before it started to hurt?"

"Just an hour. I have to be better for tonight." Harry grimaces as Severus digs into his soleus muscle.

"The audience won’t know you’re the best. We've got plenty of others proficient at aerial silks."

He scowls at his own admission.

When Harry is back tomorrow with another ‘injury’, he kisses Severus.

****

_The North Sea, 2019_

As the wind howls and their ship rocks, Harry conjures lights in periwinkle, magenta, emerald.

His sadness is palpable.

"You haven't had your chocolate," Severus says. "Only a couple of dementors left. You must keep your spirits up."

Harry conjures more lights.

Severus charms the cutlery to tap dance, like a miniature chorus.

Harry snorts. "I like it when you try and make me laugh."

"I live to serve."

The song changes on the phonograph.

"Oh! My favourite!" Harry pulls Severus to his feet.

When he feels Harry's breath on his lips, he is certain they have crossed a line.

****

_Princely Blooms, 2006_

The seventh time Harry buys a bouquet of flowers from Severus, he requests that the message read, ‘I like your flowers. I like you more.’

Severus furrows his brow. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No! I'm always in here. Sorry, er, I thought it was obvious.” He steps backwards. "Wow. I must have really misread the signs. Sorry!"

"Wait."

Harry hovers by the door.

"I won't be another addition to your long list of—"

"There's no list. Just you."

"All these flowers—"

"Oh, just needed an excuse. They're all at home, in various stages of decay.”

****

_Battersea, 2003_

"Fuck's sake!" Harry flips his phone shut.

Sev looks up from his computer. "What’s happened?"

"Model's gonna be an hour late. Sit for me, whilst I set up the lights?"

Severus scowls but can't think of a good excuse. He follows Harry to the stool on the grey backdrop.

He stares deadpan into the lens of Harry's camera, as he adjusts a ginormous wall of black polystyrene, tweaks the light metre, and then sits on his stool and grimaces.

"That bad?"

"No!" He clicks the wheel on the display. “I always like setting up with you. You're wonderful to photograph.”

****

_Princed Up Ink Studio, 2008_

Severus frowns at the note.

_'Harry fancies you!!!_

_Ask him out._

_~Bella'_

He finds Harry at the autoclave in the sterilisation room.

“Hi!” Harry beams at him. “I'm just locking up."

"Why are you always the last artist to leave?"

"I like it here." Harry doesn't meet his gaze.

"You're not going to Bella's leaving drinks?"

“Are you? She didn't...say anything about me, did she?"

"Was it a lie?"

"No."

Severus admires the swell of his biceps under the tribal tattoo when Harry rubs the back of his neck.

"Prove it."

Severus barely dares to breathe when Harry kisses him.

****

_Beauxbatons, 2025_

The first time they meet after the war, Harry sees through his disguise straightaway and is gobsmacked.

"Snape? It's really you?"

Severus seriously considers faking his death again.

"That is my name. Don't wear it out."

Harry returns his memories. Severus looks over his Quidditch lesson plans, though he is no authority on the subject. He lets Harry into his quarters so that he can admire the Bay of Biscay.

He teaches Harry French, then Occlumency and Legilimency.

It's not so one-sided, though.

Severus learns how to kiss, and to cherish Harry and be cherished in return. He learns love.

****

_Hogwarts Castle, 1871_

As the second-youngest professor, Eupraxia asks Harry to settle Severus in.

It’s somewhat strange at first.

Soon, however, they are inseparable. After the second term, they start sleeping over on the other's settees. Harry is disinclined to confront the whispered rumours that they are more than friends.

He dreads spending the summer without Severus.

"Join me on a Grand Tour. We can travel by 'train', I can show you Rome—"

"Rome?"

"…I apologise. I've gone beyond my station. I do hope this won’t spoil—"

"No! I…I’d love to." It almost slips out, yet Harry hears the declaration anyway.

****

_Wimbledon, 2001_

“Mr. Potter, how does it feel to lose again to Snape?”

“Uh…well, I wish I’d won, obviously—”

“Harry! Will you win next time?”

“Well, it _is_ my job to try—”

“If you could ask Severus one thing, what would it be?”

“‘How are you so fucking good at tennis’, probably. Or ‘are you single’.”

Harry pushes his way into the competitors’ lounge and is shocked to see Severus beside the door.

“Oh! Er—hello. Good game.” Harry shakes his hand. “Well done. Again, I mean.”

Severus raises his eyebrows. “To answer your questions, I try hard, and yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any favourites?
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
